


We Have to Keep Going

by Brightly_Dimmed, Obscure_Reference



Series: Danganronpa V3: Binary Systems [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Can be platonic or romantic, Danganronpa V3: Binary Systems, Death Road of Despair, Drabble, F/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightly_Dimmed/pseuds/Brightly_Dimmed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscure_Reference/pseuds/Obscure_Reference
Summary: Kaede attempts the Death Road of Despair. Again.Shuichi hates it.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Danganronpa V3: Binary Systems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982249
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	We Have to Keep Going

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, my first ever piece of fanfiction. But do not be fooled... I am no amateur. This is the beginning of something much....
> 
> Greater.

Blood dripped down the side of my face, little beads of red collecting around the edges.

_I have to keep going..!_

Grit was rubbed into the fibers of my sweater, scratching against my skin, tangled in my hair. The scorching blast of an explosion knocked me off my feet.

_“Kaede!”_ A girl’s voice called back to me, but I could only hear ringing. Someone dragged me backward by my wrist, concrete cutting into the backs of my legs, leaving more thin red streaks behind.

The darkness swallowed up my senses.

  
  


… When I woke up, Shuichi was standing over me. Emotion flashed in his eyes. But he stayed quiet. 

He was staring.

I reached up to feel my face, finding it raw and painful to touch. Bruised and bloody.

_“We have to keep going.”_

His worry twisted into frustration, frustration that he tried and failed to keep off his face.

“Kaede, we can’t keep doing this forever.”

“We _have_ to!”

“We’ll find another way.”

We stayed in silence for a minute, the tension palpable. There was gauze wrapped around my knee. I hated how it restricted my movement.

“One more time? Please…”I was almost pleading with him. “Please, we were getting so close.”

He pulled down the brim of his hat, and looked away from me. Hiding.

“.... Just one more time… But this is the last try. Ok? If you keep doing this…”

The rest of his sentence was left unspoken.

“Alright. The last time. I’m sure we’ll make it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I use comments for sustenance.


End file.
